Seats with pneumatic bladders or other inflatable elements have been developed to allow users to customize the contour of a vehicle seat to improve comfort and support. Available seats may have a selection of different air bladders integrated into the seat structure to enable contour changes and/or massage functions. The associated seat or an adjacent area of the vehicle may include an interface with buttons that allow the pressure of the individual bladders or groups of bladders to be adjusted up and down. In this manner, a user can change the pressure in each of the bladders to arrive at the desired contour or support profile. However, many seats are providing increased numbers of bladders, which while allowing greater fine-tuning ability, can result in a tedious and time-consuming adjustment process.